Memorial Day Memories
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie had the blues on Memorial Day, but her friends are always there to pick up her spirit.


**Another guestsurprise story, enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie sadly looked at the grave of her uncle who served in the military. He was no longer with her and she felt sad that he couldn't hug her like he used to. He was tall, strong, and handsome and definitely a soldier. Cassie's eyes started to well up with tears; she never liked to cry in public but it was a hard day for her.

"Don't be sad hon." A voice whispered behind her. Cassie turned and saw Gena and Four Arms behind her (in his human disguise of course).

"I'm ok really." Cassie said softly as she began to walk back towards the mansion. She then felt Four Arms gently pull her back.

"Cassie, it's ok to cry hon." He said softly.

"B-But I don't want to appear weak…"

"You're not weak Cassie…" He whispered as he hugged her tightly and Gena hugged her too.

"Why don't we celebrate his life with some refreshments? He would want you to be happy." Gena whispered.

"I agree…" Another voice cooed softly. They turned around and saw Ben standing there in a black, leather jacket.

"Don't be sad Cassie…I lost my uncle too in a war a few years ago." Ben said, but he was different from Cassie. He was smiling!

"How can you be so happy?"

"Because he was happy to die for his country. He died to protect us and he didn't want me or anyone else to feel sad for his sacrifice." Ben replied gently. He looked and saw both Four Arms and Gena wink at him.

"Now how about we turn that frown upside down," Four Arms laughed as he picked up all of them and started running back to the mansion!

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Cassie laughed.

"BABY, PUT US DOWN!" Gena giggled.

"Not yet! Now let's party guys," Four Arms laughed. "And Ben, you're the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"So are you Fours!" Ben chuckled as he gently got out of the Tetramand's hold. Once Ben was on the ground, Cassie and Gena saw Ben activate the Omnitrix and turn into a Tetramand! Four Arms winked in agreement.

"Nice Tennyson! Now how about we get these two!" Four Arms smiled, now chasing after Gena.

"You got it Fours! Now how about some cheering up Cassie," Ben grinned evilly.

"BEN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH BEHEHEHEHEHEHEN STOHOHOHOP!" Cassie laughed as Ben began gently tickling her neck. Cassie then took off running with Ben chasing her, still in Tetramand form!

"C'mon you! I just want to cheer you up ya little tickle monster!" Ben laughed, still chasing her.

"BUT I HAVEN'T TICKLED YOU!" Cassie laughed, now trying to dodge the determined teen.

"But you have in the past and now it's my turn to get you back!" Ben laughed, still chasing after her. He then grabbed her ankle and Cassie tumbled to the ground with Ben pinning her down.

"Now, I've got you!" Ben laughed a she tickled her under her arms, making her squeal in happiness. She laughed and began to squirm, but Ben kept a hold on her. He then felt something pounce on him and push him down!

"AH! GET OFF!" He laughed. He then felt something furry lick him on his face.

"C'mon, I can't let you pounce on my Sweetpaws like that!" Blitz laughed. Ben began to chuckle as he then transformed back into a human! Cassie then squealed as both Ben and Blitz turned and began to tickle her. After a few minutes, they let her go.

"Thanks guys, I feel so much better," Cassie smiled as she sat up and hugged them.

"Glad you do kiddo," Ben smiled, running his hands through her hair. She then felt Blitz begin planting sweet and playful kisses down her neck.

"AH! BLITZ!" She laughed as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"Love ya Sweetpaws. Now let's all enjoy the rest of this day." Blitz smiled warmly as he picked her up and took her back inside.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Happy Memorial Day; let's not forget the wonderful men and women who gave their lives for us and are still serving our country today!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Amen, guestsurprise! God bless America and all the brave soldiers who served here and still do to this day!**


End file.
